Charlotte Tuck
Charlotte Tuck is one of the witnesses of the Aurora Event that occurred in Iceland, and gained powers as a symptom after the fact. She is portrayed by Deirdre Lovejoy. Summary Charlotte is one of the many people that got powers from the Aurora Event. She spend years hiding from The Crooked Man untill Nicole contacted her. She was eventually killed by the Crooked Man when defending Dion. Biography thumb|left|200px|Charlotte in Iceland By her own admission, Charlotte lead a pretty dull life, the trip to Iceland being the one exciting thing she ever did. Before Iceland, she was married for 15 years but eventually divorced her husband."ISSUE #103: Watch Many". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #3 When she found out she had developed superpowers, it didn't take her long to deduce that the Aurora Event was the cause. After discovering her new powers, she tried to contact other people who were there. Thus, she got in touch with Mark Warren and the two met a few times to learn more about their conditions. When The Crooked Man attacked them in New Orleans and killed Mark, a frightened Charlotte decided to completely disappear from the radar. She cut off contact with everybody and stayed invisible as much as possible. When Nicole found Charlotte's phone number in a pocket of Mark's old jacket and contacted her, Charlotte reluctantly agreed to meet, after which Nicole convinced her to help train Dion. Among other things, Charlotte taught Dion how to make himself invisible. Dion, in turn, convinced her to try and be a hero like him, which finally convinced her to come out of hiding and actively fight back against the Crooked Man. She tried to contact Walter Mills, only to find out the Crooked Man got to him first. She did meet Walter's son Brayden, and discovered his powers, but refused to let him come with her. After Nicole and Pat Rollins got into an argument, Nicole asked Charlotte to pick Dion up from school and not let Pat near him. When Charlotte found Pat waiting for them outside Nicole's appartment, she confronted him and ordered him to leave. Too late did she realize that Pat was the Crooked Man. She tried to fight him off, but was eventually killed by him. Personality Charlotte is initialy very reluctant to meet Nicole, and lives in constant fear of the Crooked Man finding her. over the course of season 1, she slowly warms up to Dion and Nicole, and Dion helps her regain her confidence. This results in her standing up to the Crooked Man and trying to fight him rather than run. Powers and Abilities thumb|right|200px|Charlotte turning invisible thumb|right|200px|Charlotte shooting electricity * Ion Manipulation: ** Photokinesis: Through ion manipulation, Charlotte is able to bend, move, and create light to accomplish various feats. The first ability she mastered was creating light. She would use this power to find her way to the bathroom in the dark. She would later be able to fully manipulate light to refract away from her, to become partially or entirely invisible. ** Electrokinesis: Charlotte has displayed the ability to manipulate electricity, after realizing she was “plugged into the atmosphere.” She is able to control the power-output of this ability to be low and relatively harmless, to be lethal. When she first displays this power, she uses it as a teaching tool when training Dion to master his own power. Later, she unleashes the full potential of this power, releasing an electric blast powerful enough to temporarily stun The Crooked Man. Trivia * Charlotte learned to make stained glass."ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #2 * Charlotte doesn't have many friends or family, which made it easier for her to disappear."ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 * Charlotte's online name when contacting Mark was Charr1966, which could indicate she was born in 1966."ISSUE #105: Days of Mark's Future Past". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #5 References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased